Sands of Oblivion
"Sands of Oblivion" Event There are Ifrits, Djinns and Magical lamps in Emporea! Also, a great part of the world map gets covered by sand tiles and palm trees. (Therefore we can assume that long drinks and beach bars are somewhere to be found too) The event lasts for 6 days. Players' job is to earn''' "Points"' by raiding the event camps, sending alchemist ingredients & with friendly buildings speed-ups in order to collect '"Magical lamp." (1000 Points = 1 Magical lamp). '''The Magical lamp is the event basic "currency", necessary for obtaining other event items and objects (artifacts, units, spell) in the event Shop. Ifrits cost mana!, they can be bought for 400 mana each in the event Shop, but only during the event. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). * Vestry '''- medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: ifrits & changelings, loot: ** an attack adds 160 Points to "Magical lamp progress bar" ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** chance to find rune of earth ** random resource type * '''Sacred Monument - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: ifrits & flamekins, loot: ** an attack adds 250 Points to "Magical lamp progress bar" ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find rune of earth or water ** random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack gains 160 (250) Points into the "Magical lamp progress bar". In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on gaining event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Vestry * Rune of water (III) can be found in Sacred Monument, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Sacred Monument Event Items Magical lamp - an item that a player gets after reaching (each) 1000 "Points". Click the event icon on the lower right side of the screen to display the "Magical lamp progress bar". Each time after reaching 1000 Points, this window is displayed automatically and a Magical lamp is added to the Inventory. After a player reaches 1000 Points, he gets a Magical lamp, his progress bar is reset to 0 and he starts to earn Points for the next Magical lamp. (The remaining Points beyond the last 1000 are added to next progress, of course) Points can be earned by these activities: * successful raid of a Vestry (all camp inhabitants have to be eliminated by the attack) - 160 Points * successful raid of a Sacred Monument (all camp inhabitants have to be eliminated by the attack) - 250 Points * building speed-up in an allied city (speed-up only of buildings) - 3 Points * sending of alchemist ingredient (only sent ingredients count) - 5 Points Click on the Magical lamps in the Inventory to display the Event Shop. Magical lamps can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Magical lamps in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Djinn (unit) - 12 Magical lamps # Bea's Finery (artifact) - 5 Magical lamps # Crushing Footgear (artifact) - 4 Magical lamps # Mages Pride (artifact) - 4 Magical lamps # Sandstorm (spell) - 3 Magical lamps # 3 runes - 1 Magical lamp - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air # Ifrit (unit) - 400 mana! (possbile to buy ONLY during the event) Event Units 1. Ifrit - '''The "Ifrit item" can be bought in the event Shop for 400 mana, only during the event time. Just click the item and Ifrit instantly joins your army. Stats: *upkeep: 30 *damage: 900 (fire) *HP: 1500 *regeneration: 0 *resistance: 30 (fire) There is '''5 % chance to find an Ifrit item in (any kind) of Portal 2. Djinn - 'The "Djinn item" can be bought in the event Shop for 12 Magical lamps. Just click the item in the Inventory + pay 1 000 mana and Djinn instantly joins your army. Djinn's special features: #If at least one Djinn joins the attack, the whole army returns from the fight with an extremely increased speed. (about 500 % speed) #It is an immortal unit. After a Djinn dies, its item returns to the Inventory. With 1 000 mana you can resurrect the unit again, anytime. Stats: *upkeep: 350 *damage: 12 000 (normal) *HP: 18 000 *regeneration: 20% *resistance: 50 (cold) Event Artifacts '''1. Crushing Footgear '- 4 Magical lamps, rare, boots slot. Stats: * Multiresistance + 6 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) * HP + 5 % (+ 3 %) . '''2. Mages Pride - 4 Magical lamps, rare, torso slot. Stats: * Mana production + 6 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Mana storage + 7 % (+ 3 %) . 3. Bea's Finery - 5 Magical lamps, legendary, necklace slot. Stats: * Building speed + 5 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Building cost - 3 % (- 3 %) * Resources production + 4 % (+ 4 %) . 4. Eye of terror (legendary) * Experience bonus +6 % (+4 % with each additional level) * Artifact discovery +6 % (+5 % with each additional level) * Raided resources +5 % (+3 % with each additional level) Event Spell Sandstorm - 3 Magical lamps, a damage spell. Stats: * Damage: 45 000 fire (+ 8000 with each additional level) * Mana cost: 500 (+ 20) * Cooldown: 4 hours (- 20 min) * Range: 40 (+ 5) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who spends the most Magical lamps! Event achievements: ' # Amount of Djinns in the army # Amount of Ifrits in the army # Amount of Magical lamps spent in the event Shop Event quest list Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one with 9 more quests, one with 11 additional quests. (1 + 9 + 11 = 21 event quests). Behold!: "'Gain" in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market "Kill" in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic ("Mana" ...used for recruif of Ifrits or Djinns is counted in rankings, quests.. etc.)